Una oda al pasado
by Cris Granger
Summary: Es el primer cumpleaños de Harry y sus padres celebran una fiesta a la que invitan a los Merodeadores. Porque en un tiempo Harry tuvo una familia y una vida feliz. One shoot


_Bueno, el otro día me compré la BSO de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y al escuchar determinadas canciones (y después de haber llorado un montón con la muerte de Sirius) he escrito este one shoot sobre los buenos tiempos, que es sobre lo que a todos nos gustaría leer. Se lo dedico a KiraDumont porque ella reflotó mi pasión por el personaje de Sirius Black, porque escibe unos fis geniales, porque la echo de menos, porque me apoya siempre (¡¡ariba Satine!!!) y porque la quiero un montón (Potterlandia será nuestro muajajaja) Va por ti ;)_

**

* * *

****Una oda al pasado**

-Mira que bonito es, James-susurró Lily con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebé con un cabello muy fino negro como el azabache y unos ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda.-Parece mentira que hoy cumpla un año…-suspiró la chica apretando al niño contra su pecho y besándole la frente.

Su marido se acercó a ella y le acarició la melena pelirroja. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras apoyaba sus labios en el cabello de su mujer. Ambos miraron a su hijo embelesado durante varios minutos, hasta que eñ timbre de la puerta los sacó de su embotamiento.

-¡Ya están aquí!-exclamó James con alegría.

Apenas abrió la puerta un perro negro se abalanzó sobre él y estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre su pecho.

-Hola a ti también, Canuto-sonrió el moreno.

Entonces el animal se transformó en un atractivo chico de unos veinte años, que tras saludar a su amigo comenzó a rascarse detrás de las orejas.

-No me digas que tienes pulgas otra vez…-protestó otra voz proveniente de la puerta.

James corrió a saludar al recién llegado mientras Sirius soltaba una carcajada.

-Seguramente me las habrás pasado tú, Lunático-gruñó el moreno.-¿Dónde está mi ahijado?

El chico pálido y de cabello castaño que respondía al apodo de Lunático negó con la cabeza.

-Más vale que Lily no se entere de lo tuyo o no te dejará acercarte a menos de cinco metros si no llevas un traje protector.

Sirius le sacó la lengua a su amigo y se dirigió alegremente al salón.

-¿Harry¿Dónde está mi ahijado favorito¿Dónde está el chico del cumpleaños?

Remus siguió los pasos del moreno.

-¿Y tú, Peter¿No piensas pasar?-James invitó a entrar al chico con un gesto de la mano. Era gordito y canijo; su apodo era Colagusano.

Ambos se reunieron con los demás.

Remus se había sentado junto a Lily y ambos charlaban animadamente sobre los avances en las pociones matalobos. Por su parte Sirius se había vuelto a transformar en perro y jugaba con su ahijado, que estaba muy entretenido tratando de cogerle la cola para metérsela en la boca.

-¡Sirius!-lo reprendió Lily al darse cuenta-No le dejes hacer eso…

Cornamenta sonrió.

-Canuto, chico malo…

-Desde luego ese crío se mete cualquier cosa en la boca…-añadió Remus.

Peter soltó una risa exagerada ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

-¿Qué hay de la tarta?-preguntó mirando a James.

-Bueno, creí que es demasiado pronto, pero si os apetece… -Lily se levantó.

-¡No!-gritó Sirius, que había vuelto a recuperar su forma humana.-Primero los regalos.

-Eso-lo secundó James.

-¡Los regalos¡Los regalos!-corearon los dos a la vez igual que si tuvieran cinco años.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y, con la ayuda de Lunático llevó hasta el salón dos grandes bolsas que tenía guardadas en el armario de la entrada.

James se sentó en el suelo, junto a su hijo y le ayudó (prácticamente los abrió el solo) a abrir los regalos. Uno de los más impresionantes era un tren en miniatura, con sus vías, los vagones… el único problema es que lo habían comprado en una tienda muggle y tenían que montarlo a mano. Así que Sirius y James se pusieron manos a la obra mientras Lupin les leía las instrucciones, Peter trataba de ayudar sin éxito y Lily le daba la comida a Harry.

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde. De echo, la tarta quedó olvidada porque los chicos consideraban que aquello era un reto a su orgullo personal y no pensaban moverse de allí hasta que aquel condenado trencito de juguete estuviera funcionando.

Finalmente terminaron y consiguieron que los vagones, de color azul oscuro, circulasen correctamente por las pequeñas vías.

-Ya podemos comer esa tarta¿verdad?-preguntó Colagusano con los ojos brillantes.

El pequeño Harry soltó una carcajada y todos se giraron, creyendo que se debía a que le había gustado su regalo. Sin embargo casi se les cae el alma a los pies al ver que lo que le divertía tanto al niño era esconderse dentro de la caja en la que venía metido el juguete.

-Demonio de niño-gruñó Sirius.-Ahora te vas a enterar…

Se levantó de un salto y tiró uno de los edificios de la estación, pero no le importó. Corrió hacia donde estaba su ahijado, lo levantó y se lo llevó a la cocina mientras le hacía pedorretas en la tripa provocando que el bebé se riera sin parar.

James y Lily se miraron sonriendo y caminaron hacia la cocina seguidos de Remus y Peter. Felices por tener a sus amigos, felices porque se tenían el uno al otro y ahora también a Harry. Felices porque, a pesar de los tiempos oscuros que corrían tenían gente con la que siempre podrían contar y en la que siempre podrían confiar .

Qué equivocados estaban…

* * *

_Bueno; esto lo escribí el miércoles 18 y creí que lo había colgado. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no, así que, en una de mis pausas de HP7 (¡¡¡ya voy por la página 400!!!) he decidido ponerlo. No sé si os gustará, pero es que tenía la necesidad de escribir sobre los buenos tiempos. Pronto escribiré otro fic que tengo en mente desde hace años, sobre como Remus Lupin lo fue perdiendo todo._

_Gracias a todos los que me leéis; pero sobre todo gracias a los que además de eso dejáis reviews porque me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por favor este fic es muy importante para mí (no sabría explicaros el motivo, supongo que porque muestra algo que todos querríamos para Harry) contadme que os ha parecido._

_Besos_

_**Cris**_


End file.
